The Pocky Game
by Hidey.Kins
Summary: Demyx is the new boy Xigbar wants. Demyx wants Zexion but Zexion is avoiding him at all costs. Larxene gets the sudden urge to play the Pocky Game with Demyx and Zexion first. Zexion's Point of View.


This made me really happy, don't be mean about it. R&R~ I _**might**_ make a sequel! Okay, there is a 85% chance there will be one~

The Pocky Game.

Xigbar would not stop talking about this mullet haired boy that just transferred from somewhere in this damned world. "So," Xigbar went on, annoying the other ten in our group. "He's got these amazing blue eyes and this cute little body, it makes you just want too—" I wacked him with the back of my hand, and pointed to a lost looking boy. "Demmy!" The pirate-ninja shouted as he rushed towards his new toy.

_Poor boy has no clue what he's in for…_ I didn't really glance at him, I just noticed him because he was asking around the other students where a student named Xigbar sat. "Xiggy!" His voice squeaked as the pedophile hugged him, asking him wanna-be romantic questions he'd taken from the always drinking Brit. "You told me you'd introduce me to your friends," He leaned to the side, and smiled at me. "I don't only wanna be your friend."

"Tsk." I turned my head and got back to my reading, _yeah right. Like you could get buddy-buddy with __**me**__ that fast._ The sea-witch grabbed my book with a smirk. "Larxene, what the hell?!" _I hated being so short, they always did this, to show off in front of the others. That's how they got that kid Roxas to join…_ I sighed, never bothering to jump for it anymore since they always just threw it in the trash anyways.

"Aww, emo-boy's no fun!" The PMSing whore whined, and threw it away, and smirked when I went after it to have Axel throw me in the small trash can. "Hah, nice one Axel." The red-head smacked hands with the girl then turned around and smacked her butt. "Hey! I didn't say you can touch there!"

_I don't even know why I still hang out with them… _The new boy helped me out and reached under to retrieve my dirtied book. "Here," He smiled, "I'm Demyx." My cheeks brought an unwanted blush to run across my face as he dusted me off. "You must be Zexion?"

"Pirate-ninja talks about me?" Somehow I figured he'd shake his head and say something like: _"No, he whines about you being so short and depressed._" I gave a nod in understandment. "Whatever, now if you'll excuse me, I have to return this to the Library and pay for the damage they caused to this book."

"Hey, let me go with you, it seems they have a lot going on, and I don't want to get in the middle of all of this." The blush darkened as he wrapped his arm around mine and smiled happily. "Xiggy, I'll be right back, I'm going with Zexi to the library." The pirate-ninja whined in refusal when he took notice in how we were walking.

"Demyx, can you let go of me, I really don't want all of this unnecessary attention from everyone." I took a glance up at the mullet-haired blonde, only to see his smile darken as we entered the empty library. "Hmm… I guess he's not here right now; I'll just leave the money and a note then."

Demyx shrugged and leaned against the counter next to me as I wrote the note. "Hey, Zexi…" He whispered, closing in on my right side. A smirk was heard clearly when he chuckled.

"Demyx, please call me by my name, _Zexion_ not _Zexi._" I had no reason to look at him, I knew very well what he was trying to do, and I wouldn't fall for it this time, not after what _Marluxia_ did. His hand creeped up the side of my arm, numbing it with a faintly warm touch. "Demyx," I said, finally giving up and looking at him. "Sto—Hmp?!"

He shoved a chocolate covered biscuit in my mouth, and made sure I didn't open to talk. "Have you ever played the _Pocky Game?_" The biscuit was ripped from my mouth, snapping it in half instantly at pressure. "I'm sure you have," Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to corner me. "Xiggy says you guys have had a lot of games like that."

_This is like a story, the helpless girl is gang-banged in a corner, her mouth duck-taped, arms tied behind her back, and innocence taken. Demyx was one of those that wore a mask, cute and innocent on the outside, ordering and dominant on the inside. _"I've never played such childish games at Xigbar's: _Let me Rape you Zexion_ parties." Intensively, I backed up when he came forward. _I was going to be that useless girl…_ He smirked at me. _I was going to get taken advantage of in the Library. _

"So, you've never had your first kiss?" The blush returned to my face, darker than ever before. "Aww, poor Zexi," His hands slammed against the wall on either side of my face, his left knee in between my legs, and his lips barely grazing over my neck. "I'd be willing to take it for you, if you want me to." I tried to breathe normally, so he wouldn't suspect to do anything that would hurt us both.

"Oh, Demmy, Demmy are you here?!" Xigbar almost screamed in search for his new toy. I knew he didn't see anything, I would've seen him, and with how noisy he is, he's a horrible ninja. "Demmy," he panted, watching as the blonde straightened himself out and looked normal again. "Let's go, everyone else wants to meet you."

Demyx gave me a stare as his left with Xigbar, a smirk dangled on his lips. "What the hell was that?" I whispered to myself and forced my heart beat to calm down. "Surely he wasn't really going to, that's just plain weird, two guys." I shook it off for right now.

I guess the next day could be more delightful, Demyx would everyday follow me to the Library, and everyday got a little closer to really kissing me, but today was different, _Larxene_, out of the _thirteen _of us, asked to play the lamest game… _The Pocky Game _and she wanted _me_ and _Demyx_ to go first. "I-I-I don't think so! Not with a guy, no way in hell!" I stormed off, dragging my things with me as the mullet blonde rushed to follow. "Go away, Demyx." He pulled onto my arm, a sad look written all over his face. "D-Demyx…?"

He pushed me against the wall, and held a lone stick of pocky in between both of our lips. "Hold it with your teeth," We were in the same position as we were the first day we met, but in the disserted area that all students feared but me. "Don't bite it off until I have the other side in my mouth."

Shyly, I nodded with a soft smile, and held the chocolate covered biscuit as told. "Now, slowly bite off until there's nothing left." He followed suit, getting closer to my face each time he bit into the sweet.

Our lips touched, the sweetness mixed with our breaths made me gave a soft moan, he began to touch my chest, over my shirt, then under, not trying anything but caressing me and hugging me tightly, deepening the chocolate tasted kiss.

"Demyx, Zexion, are you guys here?!" Roxas and Axel yelled in unison, stopping their jog as they caught the two against the wall in a lavishing lip-lock. "What are you two doing?!" the two screamed again, turning bright red.

Demyx smirked, and with a small reply of: "_We're only playing the game Larxene suggested…_"

_**The Pocky Game…**_


End file.
